Fragments of a different world
by Parkourgal
Summary: After the last sighting of toboe in the series.Toboe hasn't seen anyone since he woke up after supposedly being in a coma for years. He can't remember anything about his life. So, when he starts meeting with his friends, what will happen? ToboexHige.
1. Meeting with Hige

Hi! Umm... This is my first ever story. It is written after the last ever Toboe/Tsume sighting in the series. In the last episode, when Kiba is walking along and you see all the characters. Anyway, this is a Toboe/Tsume pairing. This means yaoi. This is boy/boy sexual relations. Rated M for later chapters. Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I heard the soft mewling before I had even seen the small feline in the soaking cardboard box. I looked down, and then looked surprised as my eyes fell upon a rather pitiful (and rather wet) white kitten, who was looking up at me with large blue eyes. I smiled as I squatted down, hitching my light green umbrella between my shoulder and neck as I carefully scooped up the small kitten into my arms, smiling down at it. A car zoomed past – making my back get showered with a spray of water. Startled, I whipped round, and then blushed as I realized it had only been a car and I had felt the puddle it went through. I gently cradled the kitten in my arms as I stood up, starting to walk off with the kitten nuzzled into my chest. 

A lot of people mistook me for a girl, because of my long hair and large eyes. In fact, there were many things that make me more-feminine than usual. For one thing, I love pink. Yes, pink. I find it an absolutely gorgeous color, and wear it all the time. Like now for instance. A light pink pageboy cap is balanced on my head, shading some of the stinging rain from my eyes. I sighed a little to myself as I started to walk down the pavement, looking at the floor a little. Figures passed me every now and then, but I hardly saw them. That is what was wrong with my life.

I had, about a year or so ago, woken up from a coma. I had apparently been in it for a few years, but I couldn't remember a single thing about my life, really. Nothing that made sense at least. All I could remember was the odd snatches of memories, a few different names that danced around my head and something about wolves, and beautiful flowers. It frustrated me more and more each day that I didn't remember a single thing, and the few snatches of memories I had left were slipping away through my fingers like sand. I could kill myself sometimes.

The main problem was, that I felt so... Different from everyone else, Y-know? As if I was in a totally different world to them, and they were just ghosts of the past, unreal and untouchable. Like little fragments of my imagination that played through my mind. So far I had only seen two or three people, everyday guys and girls that I saw on the street, who felt like they were in the different world with me. And then, just before I was close to unlocking the door to my memories, they disappeared again. Off to work. Off home. Off in a car... Or maybe just gone. Lost, in the swarm of ghosts I saw every day.

I sighed once more as I started to walk to the fish shop. Maybe I could get it something to eat... That was when I saw it. Gasping a little, I spun around. Sure enough, there it was. Another person who had slipped into the world. He was dressed in a blue waterproof hoodie, munching happily on a large bag of greasy golden chips, pressing them into his mouth one after the other. He sighed contentedly a little, and then suddenly paused, halfway through eating a chip. He was staring right at me, his mouth hanging open. Then I watched his lips as he mouthed my name. Toboe.


	2. The first memory

Ok, second chapter up! Hope you all enjoy it Oh yeah, and since there aren't any that I've read this is now a ToboexHige. Tell me what you think on this.

* * *

I have no idea why he could see me. Usually people just walk right by me without even noticing that I exist... But this one. No, this one could see me alright. He was staring right at me, mouth hanging open as he mouthed my name. He knew it? How was that possible? I have no idea, but all I know is that he knew it. The name flashes in my memory and is off my lips before I can even think.

Hige.

He stares at me, and then slowly nods his head. My heart skips a beat as a sudden memory flashes into my mind. _Come on runt!_ I gasp a little as I clutch the kitten tightly. I jump as the kitten gives a startled mewl at being crushed, rubbing the back of my hand that now supported a couple of small scratch marks. I blush deeply as I loosen my grip and run my fingers gently over the white fur, making it purr softly in my arms. As I continue to watch the boy in front of me, I memorize his face. I cannot remember ever seeing him before, but I must have done. Why else would my heart thump joyfully inside my chest, or would I feel a faint recognition for the other boy?

As I continue to stare, I see him take a slow, hesitant step towards me. Then another, and another. I don't back away. In fact, I get more and more exited with every step. Who was he? How did I know his name? More importantly, how did he know mine? What was he doing here? And, my biggest question. Where had I met him before? I think for a moment. Could he have heard about me from the newspapers? After I had woken up from my coma, I had been involved with a lot of the press... But no, it couldn't _possibly_ be that. A year is a hell of a long time to remember someone from about a weeks worth of newspaper articles. So how sis he know me? He could be one of my old friends, or maybe even a distant cousin or something. But no, he's nothing like me. Nothing at all.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even know he had moved any closer until I realize I'm looking up at him as he stands before me, looking down with amazement at me. I continue to stare up into his face, smiling to myself a little. "Hige." I say simply, and his face breaks into a smile. He looks nothing like me at all. Definitely not family member.

He has rather scruffy gingery brown hair, that is sticking up with the rain inside his hood. His eyes are a sort-or golden brown. He is at least three inches taller than me, and looks more muscular and less feminine than myself. I, on the other hand, have light golden brown hair that is a little long, stopping just above my shoulders and curled slightly upwards at the ends. My eyes are larger than his, and a golden brown in color. I am about 5'6 last time I checked, and he looks around about 5'9 or 6'0. I'm quite good at height guessing, now that I work in a clothes shop in the shopping centre around the corner. He looks as though he should be some sort of chef, or cook. Still, that was just a guess. His voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, Toboe." He said softly, smiling down at him. I smile back, just as broad. Later, I would ask him how he knew me. But not now.

Now was the time for talking and trying to remember things that had been forgotten a long time ago.


	3. Memories

Dear readers: I am so, so, so, so, XTRA so sorry!!!! Caught up in schoolwork, life and major writers block that lasted about a week, I have had no time to update. I'm really, really sorry about this! From now on I'm aiming for a new chapter/story every three days or less, If I can. Hopefully you all forgive me!

Anime: Wolfs rain.

Pairing: ToboexHige.

Warnings: Contains lemon in later chapters. This is slash, yaoi, Male on Male, whatever you wanna call it. Enjoy!

* * *

The two of us had been walking for hours. For the first time, I felt truly complete. Hige had told me so many new things that I remember now from mine and his life, and so many things had been discovered that day. We had started off in the town square, where we had met, and had then proceeded to my house - a small, but comfortable cottage in the countryside next to the town. Being a little hungry, the two of us had eaten and drank numerous cups of tea, resulting in both of us having to go to the toilet a few times in the past hour or so. From there we went to the beach, after the rain had finally stopped.

I looked up at the darkening sky, the last streaks of light disappearing into the horizon. Hige was watching me carefully - I could almost feel his gentle gaze on the side of my neck. He glanced over at him. His eyes were glazed over slightly, and I blinked a little. "What is it Hige?" He ask, blinking my large amber eyes as I turn to him. He blushes a little and turns back to the sunset. "N-Nothing!" He stammered, which made me smile. He was so cute... I blushed. What was that...? Cute? Well, yeah, he was, but still...

He seems to sense my embarrassment as he turned towards me, smiling. "You're adorable when you blush..." He said, softly as he brushed some of my bangs out of my eyes, grinning cheekily. The scarlet that had brushed my cheeks a short while ago reappeared, twice as deep now than it had been before. His hand had stopped it's brushing now and was now cupping my burning cheek as he grinned down at me.

Hige's POV

I grin as I watch Toboe slowly turn a deep shade of red. We had been talking for a long time, and Toboe remembered most of what his past life had been. He had been surprised, but then mentioned that it made sense at last. I said I had told him everything relitively important, but I had lied. Because if he couldn't accept me now, he might never even look at me again. And to see that adorable face with hatred etched into it as he looked at me would be too much for me to bare. I had betrayed him a long time ago, but I never got his forgiveness before he left.

I can leave that part out. He doesn't need to hate me again. But I can tell him the same thing that I told him a long time ago; the same thing that had caused my heart to be the happiest it had ever been. A smile crossing my lips I lower my head a little.

My thoughts come out in four beautiful little words.

"I love you Toboe."


	4. Forgotten Words

Hi! Anyway, for those who don't know, I'll be trying to write a new story or chapter every three days! Gonna be hard, but I'll try! Anyhoo, chapter four.

WARNING: lemon in next chapter!

thanks: To all you lovely reveiwers who have been telling me about my story! And to you, for reading it so far This probably sucks because this is my first ever story...

* * *

Toboe's POV:

My heart is hammering in my chest as I stare up into those beautiful red-brown eyes. He had said those words before... All those years ago. I remember now.

**Flashback (Normal POV) **

"Hurry up runt!" Yelled the brunette over his shoulder as he watched the younger scamper towards him. He sighed as he glanced down at his watch. he had managed to steal it from a market stall last week, and it was rather handy, since he knew how to tell the time.

"I was getting ready to, alright!!" Yelled back an angry Toboe. he slid down the rather muddy path, looking a little upset as blood splattered over his favorite combat pants. He whined slightly, then looked annoyed as he saw the older wolf's look of amusement. He huffed irritably as he raced over to the other.

Once the runt had finally caught up with the pack, Hige glanced around. Tsume was pacing after an exited Kiba, muttering something under his breath as he continued to try and take over the leader. He was irritable, and that was what made a wolf go mad. He glanced over his shoulder at the two, who were lagging slightly. "Can we stop for a while? I need to rest, god damnit!" He snapped. Kiba shot him a hasty look, then glanced over at Toboe and Hige, who were now in deep conversation. " ok, ok..." He muttered, as he soon found a cool, relaxed area. He curled up on one of the rocks, enjoying the warm sun. Tsume muttered something under his breath, then hid in the shade of a large oak tree.

Hige glanced down at Toboe, who had flopped onto the floor and was now lying on the ground, panting.

He grinned and then lay down next to him, looking up at the sky. He waited until the others had moved off, then rolled over to face him, smiling a little as he cupped the other's cheek.

Toboe blushed and rolled over. "H-Hige! Umm..." He said, going red.

He smiled. "What is it toboe?" he purred, as he stroked the others cheek.

Toboe was confused. Was he just pulling his leg? Flirting around? It must be because blue was rejecting him... right? Hige smirked as he saw how flustered he was. Toboe frowned a little. "W-what is it? Why...?" He began, before he felt soft, sweet lips push against his own. The other pulled back, grinning.

"I love you toboe."

**End flashback. **

Toboe's POV.

He is looking down at me, and I smile as I remember what I said the first time he told me those four beautiful words.

"I love you too Hige."

Aww! Sweet!! Sorry it took me so long to write this, surprise holiday. (Umm... Vacation I think it's called in America...)

Anyway, back now and back to routine Planning on a new story/chapter every three days! Hope I can do it... TTFN!


	5. First kiss

Hi!!! To all my lovely readers out there, I know it's been more than three days. But I have school and stuff, so it's hard to have time between my chores and my homework and things. It's really hard. So they're short, but I'll be trying to write two during every weekend to keep up.

**Toboe's POV**

I look up at him, the smile on my face as he grins down at me. He slowly winds his arms around my waist, his face moving closer and closer...

I can see the way his eyes are shining.

Closer...

I can feel the way his breath ghosts over my waiting lips and neck.

Closer...

I can count the freckles on his nose as my eyes close.

Closer...

I finally feel the soft lips pressing against my own. My heart is thumping so hard in my chest I can hardly breathe as I slowly wind my arms around his neck, pressing my lips tightly against his.

He holds me like this for a moment, before slowly responding to the kiss by darting his tongue over my bottom lip, begging entrance. It is a request I eagerly fulfil. I open my mouth and his tongue flicks around my lips once more, before delving between and into my mouth.

**Hige's POV**

I can't believe it...

I've spent such a long time for this moment.

I remember days of endless searching, days of loneliness. Days of waiting at the table by the window, watching for someone who would never come.

And here he is, in my arms at last.

The kiss is soft and sweet, until I feel his arms wrap around my neck, responding to the kiss. I slowly run my tongue over his lips in a single flick, which makes him give a slight gasp of both surprise and pleasure. God, I had forgotten how good those noises were... He slowly run my tongue over his soft lips in thanks, before sliding between them and running over his teeth, which are already open for me. I slowly start to explore the warm, wet cavern I have missed so much, earning a small gasp of surprise from my lover.

I smile to myself secretly, as I wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer to my warm body. God, he was so addicting... I had almost forgotten how beautiful he tasted, both during sex and kisses. I could hardly wait until our relationship built up again, just so I could hear that small body moaning out my name in bed. Do you know how much of a turn-on that is to a guy? Probably not.

I continued to kiss him softly as he responds, unknown to me that two yaoi-loving fan-girls were now rushing off with their camera to upload what they had filmed on youtube.


End file.
